Red Blues Censorship
by That's the Earth
Summary: En plein cœur de l'ère stalinienne, Russie va jusqu'à appliquer la censure postale sur le courrier de Moscou. • OS [Russie & OC Moscou]


_**_****• Red Blues ; Censorship****_**_ _****•****_

********•******** En plein cœur de l'ère stalinienne**, Russie va jusqu'à appliquer la censure postale sur le courrier de Moscou.******

**************•******** Axis Powers: Hetalia et Russie appartiennent à Himaruya. Moscou m'appartient. +info: Russie et Moscou sont frère et sœur.  
><strong>****

* * *

><p>La vie n'a jamais été aussi belle, c'est ce que je crois. Dans cette époque de franche camaraderie, tout a repris la place qui lui était dû depuis le commencement du monde. Notre avenir est assuré je pense par cette interdépendance dans notre société où rien n'est détenu et tout est commun. Auparavant nous partagions la bouteille, à présent nous partageons le verre. Le Parti fait ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi, et pour tous. Tout est tel que je l'aurais espéré, c'est ce que je lis dans les journaux chaque matin, ce que j'entends à la radio. Je peux être fier de moi, et faire plus encore, c'est ce que le Parti dit.<p>

Quelques fois pourtant, il m'arrive de prendre du recul sur ma vie, ou de me trouver dans une situation où je pense : Non, rien ne sera jamais parfait. J'ai beau m'y efforcer, c'est en vain, je ne peux avoir le contrôle sur tout ce que je désire. Il y a ce terme de dictature qu'ils emploient dans l'Occident, qui est une appellation péjorative pour désigner tous mes efforts. Ils m'en veulent tous d'agir pour le bien, c'est tellement facile de me détester. Car je prends l'entier contrôle de ce que j'aime pour ne pas le voir sombrer, et me laisse guider par quelqu'un qui saura où me mener sans me perdre. Moi je sais ce que c'est que de ne pas avoir de chef, c'est voir son peuple se diviser et se détruire. Je me souviens encore du temps qui précédait la présidence de Lénine, la douleur que j'en ressentais, et mon état de perdition. Je crois que jamais seul je n'aurais pu en arriver là mais voilà, même maintenant que Staline a pris le pouvoir, tout n'est pas tel que je l'avais désiré. Et ce qui me perd, c'est ce qui me compose. L'Homme est une bien curieuse créature.. Insaisissable. Pleine de sentiments. Des sentiments que l'autorité ne peut contrôler, et c'est sans cesse que cet être voudra exprimer ce qu'il ressent.

Quand on garde en soi on explose, dit-on. Moi je garde tout, et je suis encore là. Ils devraient avoir autant de retenue que moi. Bien sûr il s'agit de mon peuple, quoi de mieux que de les aider à cela. Il leur faut être fort, et fidèle. Il leur faut écouter le Parti. Mais en essayant de contrôler leur peur et leur colère, on les effraie et on les énerve. En essayant de maîtriser ce qu'ils aiment, ils se mettent à l'aimer plus encore, et lorsqu'on veut leur faire cesser une haine, ils la redoublent. Propagande... Béni soit-il celui qui eut l'idée de cette méthode. Sans elle le tsar serait encore sur le trône à négliger les prolétaires. Sans elle, je n'aurais aucun sens car mon peuple serait désuni. L'union fait la force, dit-on, c'est bien vrai. N'imposer qu'une idée à tous, c'est renforcer les liens. Dire ce que l'on pense et penser ce que l'on veut, c'est déclencher les hostilités. Mais ça ne suffit pas toujours hélas, et l'on peut difficilement empêcher un amour sourd et aveugle.

Alors je me suis dit : si je ne peux empêcher ce sentiment de naître, je l'effacerai une fois né. Tuer, déporter, bannir.. Tout cela est bien facile par les temps qui courent. Mais il est des choses où je ne peux m'y réduire, car ce serait me dépeupler entièrement. Qui plus est, ces choses-ci sont parfois anonymes. Alors je prends un feutre noir, et je trace. Longuement, de long en large. Je me lève au plus tôt, quand tout est couché. Je prends ce qui me dégoûte, et je le couvre de cette bande opaque qui provoque tant de crises de larmes. Des heures durant, je m'assois et j'efface. Je croise des mots quelques fois qui me pincent le cœur, alors je le raye par trois ou quatre fois, j'inspire l'air frais, et puis je continue. Je prends ce qui ne m'appartient pas, et je le zèbre jusqu'à le rendre inintelligible.

Le Parti s'y opposerait si je déclarais qu'elle était ma propriété. Non, c'est une chose dont je ne peux m'assurer que seul. Parfois je détruis complètement, je jette au feu. Parfois je ne peux pas, alors je me contente de le strier. Elle m'en voudrait, si elle savait que c'était moi, si elle savait tout ce que je lui ai caché de cette manière. Plus d'une fois j'ai failli me faire prendre, mais sans jamais cesser. Même si le Parti s'effondrait demain, même si le monde devait se détruire bientôt, même si j'étais réduit à l'état d'un moins que rien, je n'y renoncerai jamais. A ce contrôle que j'ai sur ce qu'il l'entoure. A la jalousie qui me ronge quand elle s'adresse à un autre que moi. C'est un peu de la peur que j'ai, à l'idée qu'elle aussi, comme les Hommes, développe des sentiments que je ne puisse empêcher, ni effacer ensuite. Ce serait mon plus grand malheur que de la voir se perdre comme tant d'autres.

Souvent j'attends le postier devant chez nous. Qu'importe le temps, une tempête de neige ne pourrait me retenir car c'est une haine brûlante que j'héberge en ma poitrine. A cette heure là, elle dort souvent, comme elle se couche trop tard. Je sais pourquoi d'ailleurs, et ça ne fait qu'attiser ma colère plus encore. Je suis impuissant à la retenir de se jeter dans les bras d'autres hommes, moi qui n'espère rien d'autre de ma vie que de la protéger du mal. Je me tiens debout fulminant chaque matin de la torture de la nuit, j'ai du mal à contenir mon agressivité. Le premier soulagement vient lorsque je tiens le courrier dans ma main. Je me dis : ce sont des douleurs qu'elle ne possédera pas. Le second vient lorsque je m'enferme avec, je me dis qu'elle ne peut plus me surprendre. Puis le plus grand plaisir, c'est la censure en elle-même. Chaque mot que j'efface, c'est un mot qu'elle ne lira pas. Chaque lettre jetée au feu est une lettre qui n'a plus d'existence et dont je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter. Au travers de la douleur de l'apprentissage, c'est un soulagement qui me comble et que j'entretiens. Une mission que je me donne et qui n'aura jamais de fin. Un cycle, qui commence avant l'aube et qu'il faut régler au plus vite.

L'horloge est une torture additionnelle. Qui ne s'est pas trouvé dans l'incertitude où je me trouve, à cette place et dans ces responsabilités, ne peut comprendre ce calvaire. J'agis mal envers elle, pour son bien. Mais cela signifie lever les yeux vers l'heure à chaque minute, et me confondre en affolement et battements de cœur, de la peur qu'elle se lève et me trouve à cette tâche. Chaque matin, la culpabilité m'accable, et je suis pétrifié d'une terreur déplacée à l'idée que ces lettres ne seront pas remises à leur place avant son réveil. Quelques fois mes nerfs lâchent, je ne suis même plus capable de tracer ces traits, et alors le sentiment empire. Comme un cercle vicieux, où plus je prends de temps plus je m'affole, et plus je m'affole plus je prends de temps. Une torture, dis-je, et je pèse mes mots. Qui plus est, on ne sait jamais le temps que ça prendra. Parfois il n'y a rien d'intéressant, la censure se limite à celle de n'importe qui dans l'état, ce qui est de l'image de l'URSS, des pays étrangers, et de la politique. Mais parfois on se trouve devant une lettre longue de dix ou douze pages, qui me piétinent ou la séduisent. Et là alors, j'en suis blessé, et je crains encore de ne pas achever dans les temps. Combien de fois ai-je jeté ces lettres à mi-lecture tant la douleur était vigoureuse. Mais je m'en sentais mal dans toute la journée à venir, parfois plus longtemps, car rien ne me soulage plus que de supprimer moi-même ce qui m'attaque, phrase par phrase et avec application.

Je vois ces dates défiler chaque jour, et j'ignore depuis combien de temps j'ai commencé ce rituel. Des mois, des années peut-être. Comme tout le monde, bien que j'ai du mal à l'avouer, j'ai des coups bas. Je me dis que je ne pourrai pas faire ça pendant toute une vie immortelle, que le temps me manquera, que parfois je devrai partir et la laisser affronter seule toutes ces données que je lui ai caché. Je me dis que peut-être ce sera pire après qu'elle soit tombé dans l'ignorance. Comme dans cette pièce de Molière, et qu'elle tombera plus facilement encore que si elle avait su. Quelques fois, et bien que je m'en sente atrocement mal, j'ai ces folies où je pense à l'enfermer et la couper du monde. Pour elle me dis-je, mais c'est autant pour moi. Je perds contrôle souvent, j'ai les nerfs à vif, et plusieurs fois déjà je lui ai crié dessus sans autre raison que des choses qu'elle ignore. Et elle ne dit rien. Elle ne peut pas. Ce n'est qu'une femme après tout, quoi qu'elle soit pour moi bien plus. Les autres femmes peuvent bien se laisser abuser par de jolies lettres, elles ne sont pas elle.

Ma lourde tâche achevée, je prends avec moi ces parchemins tordus, écornés, traversés d'encre et bandés de noir, diminués de moitié par tout ce qui a brûlé. Je sors de mon cabinet où j'étais retranché, l'endroit où j'étais en sécurité. Mon asile. Je passe en terre hostile, je me sens comme si la détention de ce courrier lui permettait de me tirer à vue. Je presse le pas, je dois remettre ces lettres à leur place, comme chaque matin, et retourner à ma chambre. Je mentirais alors, comme chaque fois. Les excuses ne me manquent pas. J'ai l'euphorie du travail accompli en quittant mon refuge, j'en souris même.

Mais elle est là.

Elle m'attendait à la porte.

Vous connaissez ces expressions, lorsque le cœur manque un battement et que le sang ne fait qu'un tour, que le temps s'arrête, que tout s'effondre ? C'est réel. C'est un malaise. Je me serais effondré.

Je suis figé, mon péché encore frais dans les mains. Son regard s'est posé dessus, comme si elle s'y était attendue. Comme si elle avait patienté juste pour ça. Mes mots sont bloqués dans ma gorge, je comprends qu'un mensonge est inutile. Elle a compris. Ce n'est pas n'importe qui, cette femme, c'est Moscou. Elle n'est pas stupide. Elle ne parle pas, pendant quelques secondes nous restons là, et je sens mes mains trembler.

« _Je peux tout expliquer._ »

Qu'y avait-il à expliquer ? Elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir entendre quoi que ce soit. Me déteste-t-elle ? Si elle me détestait, je pourrais bien en mourir. Ses yeux se détachent des lettres et se fixent dans les miens. C'est une torture pire encore que l'horloge, que de voir cette tristesse infinie dans son regard. Elle a l'air de me demander pourquoi, elle se sent trahie je le sais. Je ne respire plus. Elle m'a coupé mon souffle, elle m'a arrêté le sang dans les veines. Elle m'a tué, de ce regard, et je suis le seul fautif. Elle baisse les yeux avant moi, et fait demi-tour, elle s'en va sans réclamer son dû. Je me demande si elle va pleurer. Je suis convaincu qu'elle va pleurer. Mon crime me glisse des doigts, je n'ai plus la force de le serrer. L'impuissance et la honte me zèbrent l'âme.

Je peux être fier de moi, me dit le Parti...


End file.
